Talk:Seddie/@comment-5761137-20130823224412
Wow, okay, so lots to say here! First of all I'm back!!! The move went smoothly, and I got my WiFi back yesterday!!! 2) I was in a parmacy where they have free internet service a few days ago, and I immediately checked my instagram and OMG I was FREAKING OUT!!! In the middle of an aisle. :P Yeah... I'm craaazy. MELANIE IS BACK!!! I checked this wiki right after, and saw I wasn't the only one excited!! And yeah, the picture is a wierd one... I know we all have questions like: A) Why does Melanie look really freaky? B) What is she doing there? C) Why the heck is she in a recycling bin? D) How did she get into a recycling bin? Time would only tell, but I do have my own personal speculations. #1: (Melanie walks into the apartment.) Melanie: Surprise!!! Sam: (Chokes on her drink) Melanie? What the heck are you doing here? Melanie: To surprise you silly! Arn't you surprised? Sam: Well, yeah...But Cat's going to be back from school any minute and she's not very good with surprises... Melanie: What do you mean? Sam: I-uh...May not have exactly told her I had a sister. Especially not an identical-even though I honestly don't think we're identical, I mean really... Me compared to you- Melanie: (Gasps) SAM! Sam: Oh chizz, She's here! Uh... (Sam looks around frantically before lifting her up and dumping her into the recycling bin.) Sam: Just stay here! Don't move! _______________________________________________________________________________ OR (Melanie walks into apartment) Melanie: Hello? Is anybody here? You really shouldn't leave the door unlocked... Cat: Oh hi Sam, I was wondering when you'd come back, you went to get pizza an hour ago- (Turns around to look at Melanie) WOAH! Why are you looking so classy? Melanie: Oh, I'm not Sam! Cat: Don't trick me! Are you tricking me? You know I don't like to be tricked! Melanie: Hi! I'm Sam's sister, Melanie. (Shakes hand) It's nice to finally meet you Cat! Cat: (Shakes hand, confused, and mumbling to herself) Sam doesn't have a sister... (Suddenly realizing, Cat jumps away from her startled.) Cat: AHH! A CLONE! AND SHE KNOWS MY NAME!!! (Cat quickly uses a magazine to swat her out of the house and then dumps her into the recycling bin. She sprints back inside, locking the door behind her. A minute or so later, Sam walks into the apartment with pizza, grumbling.) Sam: I thought we said we'd keep the door unlocked so I wouldn't have to bother with looking for a key- Cat? Why are you hiding under the couch? Cat: The world is gonna end!!!! Sam: Whatcha' talking about? Cat: Your clone came in here, trying to trick me into thinking that you were it's sister, but I knew better. Don't worry! I got rid of her! I dumped her into the recycling bin! Sam: Wait what? A clone...?(Sam suddenly drops the pizza on the floor) MELANIE! (Sam sprints to the recycling where she yanks up the lid and stands her up.) Sam: What are you doing here?!? I told you I was in L.A. so you would stop texting me! I didn't actually want you to come visit! (Shaking her shoulders.) Melanie: Ouch. _______________________________________________________________________________ Lol, so I needed to write that out so I would stop obssessing about it. Anyways, here are some beautiful Seddie pics for y'all!